Mon coeur dans les étoiles
by BlackLily1666
Summary: Hermione et Fred ne savent plus ou il en sont . La deuxième fic a propos de se couple... a lire apseulument ! ( j'adore les review !)
1. Le terrier

Bonjour ! Je suis Girl-Angel111 et j'ai écrit la deuxième Fred/Hermione ! Ce couple ma toujours intéresser et malheureusement il n'y en a pas beaucoup ! Je suis DÉÉÉÉÉÉSOLER ! mais mon orthographe laisse a désirer..... mais je ferai de mon mieux d'accord !!!! Bon alors commençons ! :

Chapitre 1 :

Hermione était dans la chambre de Ginny , au terrier entrain d'écouter de la musique. Elle avait apporter sa radio de chez elle et avait initier Ginny a la musique rock ! Elle était entrain de se déhancher au son de la musique quand tout à coup Fred rentra dans la chambre , Hermione ne l'avait pas remarquer...il figea automatiquement en voyant que Hermione n'était habiller que d'une petite robe noir transparente qui n'allait pas plus bas que la moitié de sa cuisse. Elle dansait tellement bien pensa Fred.... Il baissa son regard de son dos et descendit vers ses fesses ( nda : OUIN ! ON SE PRIVE PAS P'TIT PERVERS ! )Avant qu'il pu les admirer il secoua sa tête vivement et se frotta les yeux énergiquement avant de dire a Hermione tout gêner....

- 'mi.... 'mione ?

Hermione sursauta se retourna brusquement et dit soulager

- Mon dieu Fred tu ma fait peur ! Qu'est qui se passe ? dit elle en mettant sa main sur son cœur et en fermant les yeux et e reprenant son souffle. Elle arrêta la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce et s'approcha a qu'elle que centimètre de Fred.

- Je... J'était venu porter ses livre a Ginny... je ne pensait pas te trouver la... et habiller comme sa... dit il en levant le regard vers le plafonds ainsi essayant . Hermione rit en mettant ses bras autour de son ventre en essayant de cacher sa tenu, et dit :

- Et bien.... Tu peux les poser sur son bureau... enfin sur son lit... ma chaîne stéréo prend toute la place je suis désoler ....

- Chaîne Téméno ? c'est quoi ca ?

Hermione commença a rire et dit :

- Non ! Chaîne stéréo ! C'est sur sa que les mortel écoute de la musique ! Tu voit ? dit elle en se tournant pour que Fred regarde sa radio.

- C'est bizarre dit Fred le regard perplexe. Sa ressemble a une boîte....

- Tu veux danser avec moi ?

Fred regarda Hermione comme si c'était une malade et dit les yeux rond :

- QUOI ? Tu veux que je ...danse ?

- Mais oui ! dit elle en l'entraînant vers le centre de la pièce, elle alluma la radio et dit :

- Tu veux qu'on danse quoi ?

- Je ne sais même pas danser ! Et tu me demande qu'est que je veux danser ! dit il étonner.

- Je vais t'apprendre ! R&B ? regea ? Slow ?

- Slow ? c'est quoi ca ?

- C'est quand on est très coller... que tu met tes mains ici....

Elle prit les main de Fred et les déposa sur ses hanche.

- .... Que je passe mes main dans ta nuque comme sa...

Elle passa ses bras derrière le cou de Fred et l'attira a moins de 4 centimètre d'elle.... Fred avait extrêmement chaud.... Son cœur allait défoncer sa cage thoracique et il allait ressentir qu'elle que chose dans son pantalon qui allait le serré pas mal....

Hermione ressentait le souffle saccadé de Fred sur ses lèvre et partit la musique. Elle déposa sa tête sur le torse de Fred, il était tellement grand que ca tête allait parfaitement sur sa poitrine. Fred entoura Hermione de ses bras et dit :

- Et si je fait sa... c'est bien ?

- mmmmm quoi ? désoler je n'écoutait pas...

- Mais bras... il sont bien placer

- Oui... très...très bien placer...

Hermione releva la tête... regarda Fred dans les yeux et les deux jeunes rapprochèrent délicatement leurs visage l'un de l'autre.... Soudain Harry rentra dans la pièce.... Et oui Ron avait aussi inviter Harry pour le reste des vacances. Harry surprit de voir Fred et Hermione si près l'un de l'autre dit :

- Wow... je suis désoler... mais euh... qu'est ce que vous faite ?

- Je lui apprend a danser ! dit Hermione souriante en délaissant l'étreinte de Fred pour s'approcher de Harry. Fred déçu se mit lui aussi proche de Harry et lui demanda :

- Oui ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est le temps de manger...

- Ah ! d'accord je te suis ! a bientôt... Fred... dit elle gêner.

Et elle partit avec Harry vers la salle à manger. Fred en regardant Hermione partir dit en faisant signe de la main :

- A... bientôt.... Wow ! Qu'est ce qui te t'arrive Fred ! dit il en se secouant la tête. C'est vraiment bizarre.... Trop... bizarre...

Il s'assit sur le lit de Ginny, a coter des livre et se prit la tête dans les mains et commença a s'expliquer les dernier événement.

Pendant se temps :

- Hermione ? qu'est ce qui se passait dans cette pièce avec Fred ?

- Rien ! pffffff qu'est ce qui te dit qu'on faisait quelque chose !!!

- Rien... sa va ! Tu lui montrais a danser et c'est tout !

- C'est ca ! Et rien d'autre ! enfin je pense...

Harry et Hermione se rendirent ensemble a la cuisine ou Messieurs Weasley lisait un journal assit au bout de la table , George était assit en face de Ginny a droite de son père et l'agaçait avec Seamus qui lui avait envoyez une lettre d'amour. Molly qui faisait encore les dernier chose a faire pour le repas et Ron assit a l'autre bout de la table et buvait un vers de jus de citrouille. Harry s'assit a coter de Ron et Hermione en face de lui. Hermione mit ses main sur celle te Ron et les tapotant avant de dire :

- Hey mon p'tit rouquinet chéri tu va bien cette après midi ?

- Quoi ? dit Ron surprit de voir son amie l'appeler... mon p'tit rouquinet chéri ?

Hermione retira ses main et parti a rire....

- Comment ca va ?

Oh.... Pas mal.... J'ai envoyez une lettre d'amour a... a Lavande et elle ma envoyez une lettre de bêtise...

- Oh ! je suis désoler Ron ! dit Hermione en se levant et alla serré Ron fort dans ses bras en signe d'amitié. En se même moment Fred rentra dans la pièce et vit Hermione serré dans ses bras son petit frère. Hermione qui l'aperçut se retira subitement et dit très gêner :

- Oh... Fred ... Je... je n'est pas voulu... c'est qu'il était triste et ...

- Non laisse... dit il qui se sentait devenir rouge pivoine... La seul place de libre était celle juste a coter d'Hermione , alors il alla s'asseoir et commença a parler a George pendant que Hermione retournait a sa place .

- Qu'est qui lui prend demanda Ron a Harry et a Hermione

Harry qui pensait s'avoir se qui se passait entre les deux dit :

- Aucune idée !

- Il est très bizarre depuis se matin... dit Ron Il.... Te regarde Hermione et il...

- OUI !!!! CA VA JE NE VEUX PAS EN SAVOIR PLUS! dit elle un peu plus fort pour couper Ron

Ron surprit baissa la tête et Harry dit :

- Bon... Molly ? Qu'est ce que nous allons manger ?

Molly qui était entrain d'apporter les plat sur la table dit toute fière :

- Des steak d'Hippogriffe ! des légume et pour le désert une tarte au framboise !

- Ca ma l'air délicieux ! dit Ginny très contente.

- Une tarte au Framboise ? ma préféré ! dit Fred

- Nous allons nous régaler ! dit Ron

Et il commencèrent a manger. A la fin du repas Ron et Harry sortirent dehors faire du Quiditch avec Fred et George pendant que Molly et Arthur était assit sur une chaise a l'intérieur avec une bouteille de vin et passait une soirée très romantique. Ginny et Hermione était dans la chambre de Ginny et parlait garçons. Il était les deux assit sur le lit d'Hermione et se racontait comment leurs vie allait coté amour.

- Alors toi Ginny ? je n'arrête pas de parler de mes aventures... je vais penser que tu veux éviter le sujet ! dit elle en riant .

- Et bien... c'est que Hermione... j'ai quelque chose de ... très important a te dire... et je suis la seul a le savoir...

- Va y dit elle en se rapprochant d'elle. Tu m'intrigue!

- Mais... j'ai peur que tu ne veuille plus me voir... dit elle en pleurant...

- Ma petite Ginny.... Je vais toujours êtres la pour toi,.... Ne t'inquiète pas en passant sa main dans son dos comme pour la sécuriser . Aller ! vas y !

- Je... je ne m'intéresse pas... pas au garçons....

- Donc... tu veux me dire que tu est lesbienne ?

- Oui... dit elle en pleurant.

- Mais je comprend très bien ! Tu sais , moi aussi je me suis déjà poser cette question !

- Ah oui ! dit elle rassuré. Ca ne te gêne pas ?

- Mais non ! tant que tu ne me drague pas tout va bien !

- Merci Hermione ! en la serrant dans ses bras et en séchant ses larmes.

Hermione se leva et prit par la mains Ginny. Et la serra dans ses bras de toute ses force.... Elle aimait beaucoup Ginny... et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se sentent mal avec se sentiment....

- A moins que tu veuillent me séduire Hermione.... Je doit aller en bas.... Les appel de la jungle !

- Bien va y... Hermione lâcha Ginny et dit pour plaisanter : Tu diras bonjour a Tarzan ! et situ voit Jane... dit lui que son thé glacé est près !

- Je lui ferai le message ! dit Ginny en riant.

Et elle quitta la pièce. Hermione s'assit sur son lit et dit :

- Wow... Ginny lesbienne... c'est tout un choc....

Quand Ginny revint des toilette, Elle s'installa a coté d 'Hermione et dit :

- A toi ! Tu t'intéresse a quelqu'un maintenant ?

- Non, pas vraiment ! pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

- Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'intéresse a toi !

- Ah oui ? Qui ?

- Ron pardit !

Hermione sursauta , Ron ! MON DIEU ! son meilleur ami ! Non !

- Je suis sur que non !

- Bon d'accord croit ce que tu veux ! moi j'en suis sur ! et elle commença a rire .

- Je voudrait bien avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter....

- Mais il y a moi ! et Ron et Harry !

- Mais non ! pas se genre de personne.... Tu sais bien... quelqu'un qui m'aime... d 'amour...

- Ca viendras je te le promet...

- Je te croit.... Je peux te faire entendre une chanson ?

- Bien sur !

- Je vais la chanter sa ne te fait rien ?

- Super !

Hermione commença a chanter...Fred qui avait arrêter de jouer au Quiditch pour aller au toilette et entrouvrit la porte et entendit Hermione dire a Ginny qu'elle allait chanter... il se mit a écouter attentivement :

_Lorsque tu te sens seul dans la nuit..._

_Et Que tout tes rêve sont enfui_

_Sèche tes pleur songe a tes amis_

_Qui seront la pour chasser tes souci_

_Une chanson comme un air de fête_

_Un refrain d'enfant me vient sens cesse_

_Se n'est pas grand chose je le sais bien_

_Mais sa te feras dormir jusqu'au matin_

_Lorsque tu te sens seul dans la nuit_

_Et que tout tes rêve sont enfui_

_Songe a tes amie qui chasseront tout tes souci_

_Sèche tes pleur et songe a tes amie..._

_( Tiffany....)_

Fred était émerveiller... elle chantait si bien ! C'était une si douce mélodie.... Il aurais bien voulu rentrer dans la pièce et demander a Hermione de recommencer... mais il ne pouvait pas... Ginny avait les yeux écarquiller et regardait Hermione comme si c'était dieu.

- Ah mon dieu.... Tu chante tellement bien...

- C'était ma berceuse... et elle ma toujours tenu a cœur... ma mère me la chantait tout le temps quand j'allait mal...Cette chanson est très symbolique pour moi... c'est comme si elle enlevait tout mes problème quand je la chante...

- Je te comprend... moi je n'avais pas vraiment de berceuse mais j'avais une doudou... elle me porte chance maintenant...

- C'est super !

Fred se dirigea vers le salon et n'arrêtait pas de penser a la berceuse d'Hermione... Il la marmonnait, du cous après 5 minutes il la savait par cœur ! Après avoir été au toilette il retourna dehors et vu que George était assit avec Ron et Harry et qu'il ne jouait plus au Quiditch. Alors il alla les voir . Il s'assit sur l'herbe du soir et dit :

- Salut les gars ! de quoi vous parler ?

- D'Hermione... dit Ron

- Pourquoi vous parler d'elle ?

- Parce que tu lui fait de l'œil c'est pour ca ! dit Harry

Fred surpris dit :

- Moi ! Je ne lui fait pas de l'œil ! Je ne la regarde même pas ! dit il en se croisant les bras.

- Ouin ouin ouin....c'est ca ! tu remarque pas que depuis 3 ou 4 jours tu la suit partout et que tu parle toujours d'elle dit Harry .

- De quoi vous parler ? êtes vous rendu fou ? Parce que vous savez que les petite herbe dans le jardin d'en face je croit que c'est pas bon pour le cerveau ?

- On a pas fumer Fred ! dit Ron tout choqué. Tu aime Hermione et sa se voit !

- Non , non et non !

Fred sen alla a l'intérieur, dans sa chambre. Quelque minute plus tard George fit éruption dans la pièce. Fred était assis sur son lit et ne comprenait rien. George vint s'asseoir a coter de lui et lui dit :

- Tu te souvient du pacte qu'on avait fait il y a 2 ans ?

- Euh... que aucune fille devait être entre notre amitié ?

- Exactement... et je pense que tu a trouver cette fille ?

Fred se leva brusquement. Il se mit en face de George et dit frustrer :

- Non !!!! Pourquoi tout le monde dit que je l'aime ! Je ne peux pas l'aimer et tu le sais très bien ! C'est comme ma deuxième petite sœur ! Je ne peux pas... l'aimer... et en disant le dernier mot il retomba sur le lit et prit sa tête avec ses main et grogna.

- Arrête de te dire ca Fred... je sais se que tu ressent... on est pareil... on ressent les même chose...

- Oui mais je sais pas comment ca marche ! Je n'est jamais eu de relation avant !

- Tu vas voir ca va venir tout seul.... Je sais que moi non plus je n'est jamais eu personne... mais ca je le sais .... Dit lui a Hermione...

- Non... je ne ... je l'aime ?

- Je sais pas.. c'est toi qui le sais , non ?

- On va dire ca comme ca...

George se leva et quitta la chambre. Laissants Fred seul dans la chambre.... Après quelque minute de silence il entendit quelqu'un cogner a la porte. Il dit qu'il pouvait entrée et vit Hermione qui c'était changer et qui était maintenant en pyjama... donc en petite robe bleu poudre a manche spaghetti. Elle rentra très gêner dans la pièce pendant que Fred la regardant avec des yeux rond et près a s'évanouir.

- Bon soir Fred... euh... Ginny voulait te parler... et elle elle voulait que je

- 'MIONE ! je doit te parler...

Hermione surprit alla s'asseoir avec Fred sur un lit intrigué et dit :

- Oui ? de quoi veux tu me parler ?

- De mes...de...de mon chandail !

- Oui ? il est très jolie ... bleu avec l'équipe de bulgare dessus ?

- Oui... je doit... je doit partir il faut que j'aille... faire une promenade a mon poisson rouge!

- George ? Tu n'as pas de poisson rouge ?

- Et bien je vais aller en acheter un !

Et il sortit en courant de la pièce. Il claqua la porte et s'accota dessus. George qui était devant lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas pu lui dire ?

- Non....

- Mon pauvre petit frère... aller vient maman veux nous voir !

Et il partirent ensemble vers la cuisine. Du coté de Hermione :

- De quoi voulait il me parler ? en tout cas je suis fatigué...

Et elle quitta la pièce et alla se coucher... elle ne pu dormir, elle pensait a Fred... Elle rêva a lui....

Alors ? comment vous trouver ? Envoyez moi une review pour me le dire ! : )


	2. Sombrinos et balade sur un balai

Je voudrait vous remercier pour toute les review que vous m'avez envoyez... je vous jure c'est très motivant !

Chapitre 2

Quand Hermione se réveilla elle regarda le calendrier qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et vit qu'il restait 5 jours avant la rentrée scolaire... Elle se leva et vit que Ginny se réveillait a son tour elle lui dit doucement :

- Bonjour... est-ce que je t'est réveiller ?

- Non pas du tout... tu peux m'attendre ? je m'envient !

- Mais bien sur !

Ginny se leva, s'habilla et alla avec Hermione dans la cuisine ou elle vit , Molly qui préparait le petit déjeuner et Ron et avec son père qui regardait des lettre qui se trouvait sur la table. Ron les vit, il tendit deux lettre au deux arrivante et dit :

- Notre lettre de Poudlard !

- Merci grand frère !

Hermione prit la lettre gratifia Ron d'un sourire lui tapota l'épaule et s'assit a coter de Ron et commença a lire la lettre. Ron qui semblait déboussoler regarda Hermione et recommença a parler avec son père des lettre qui venait de recevoir.

Pendant se temps....

Fred et George était dans leurs chambre et se parlait...

- George... je ne peux PAS aimer Hermione pour la 479385 fois !

- Non sa fait 479383 fois que tu me le dit... mais !

- George ! explique moi une bonne raison pourquoi je l'aimerais !

- Depuis 3 ans tu la regarde bizarrement, tu la suit du regard et tu veux être le plus proche d'elle possible... tu devrait l'admettre a la place de défier se sentiment !

Fred était totalement confus... tout se que George lui disait était vrai... mais il ne pouvait pas... non... oui ?.... il ne s'avais plus ou il en était...

- C'est vrai que j'ai toujours été bien avec Hermione... aussi bien mentalement que physiquement... Et... elle a toujours approuver malgré son poste de préfet met rêve d'un magasin de farce et attrape...

- Elle t'aime beaucoup elle aussi

- Mais autant que moi je l'aime ? non.....

- Demande lui... tu n'a rien a perdre

- Oui son amitié, sa présence et mon cœur aussi

- De plus pour aller lui parler... si elle t'aime aussi, tu aura plus que son amitié elle seras toujours avec toi et ton cœur grossiras encore plus...

- Tu sais que tu a de bon argument ?

- Je sais ... mais le problème c'est de trouver le bon moment pour lui dire...

Pendant ce temps...

Hermione avait vu Harry arriver de la chambre de Ron pour se joindre a eux... Harry la vit et lui demanda d'aller la voir un instant dans le salon.

- Fred dit Harry d'un ton sec

- Quoi Fred ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocente Hermione... tu sais très bien pourquoi je te parle de Fred

- Non pas du tout !

- Je sais qu'il se passait plus dans la chambre hier... quand vous deux vous étiez sur le point de vous embraser et quand il arrive tu te sens toute mal et quand tu avait serrer Ron dans tes bras tu t'est excuser lorsque tu a vu Fred arriver ! Tu me prend pour un mouton ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parle....

Hermione voulu partir mais Harry la retint.

- Tu l'aime Hermione et sa se voit !

Hermione regarda Harry avec des yeux rond et dit :

- Tu as fumer !?!?!Moi et FRED ?

- Oui ! prend moi pas pour une bouteille de shanpooing et va lui parler... TOUT DE SUITE !

Hermione surprit fit un signe avec la main comme un militaire qui exécutât les ordre de son chef. Elle se dirigea devant la chambre de Fred et George, cogna et George vint ouvrir...

- Je suis venu... parce que Harry ma donner l'ordre de... venir ?

George sourit et quitta la pièce laissant les deux amoureux très nerveux dans la même pièce... Fred regarda Hermione s'asseoir proche de lui et dit :

- Tu est venu pour me dire quoi ?

- Pour ... je ne sais pas trop.. Harry ma.. ma demander de venir et je ne sais même pas pourquoi .. il ma dit certaine chose que je ne suis pas sur d'éprouver et pourtant lui il est sur que je l'éprouve ! tu pense que tu peux m'aider ?

- Oui... je vais essayer... de quoi t'a il parler ?

- De .. toi et... moi...

Fred avala difficilement sa salive et dit avec une voix aigu :

- Toi et... et moi ? de quoi ta il parler pour.. toi et moi ?

- De... Fred c'est vraiment très difficile de te dire ca mais je croit que Harry a raison... je t'a....

- BON ! je vais aller... faire une autre promenade a mon.... Mon... Mon canard !!!! il est très excité alors il va aller courir dehors ! a plus !

Il se jeta dehors et déboula les escalier. Il vit Harry qui attendait sur un chaise a la table a manger et lui dit :

- TOI ! Je t'adore !

Et il couru dehors. Harry comprit se qui se passai et alla voir Hermione dans la chambre de George. Hermione était toujours assit sur le lit et regardait le sol en signe de désappointement. Harry prit la main d'Hermione et la leva debout.

- Tu as enfin compris ?

Hermione leva la tête vers Harry et dit :

- Oui, je l'aime

- Je suis content pour toi.... Et va vite le rejoindre dehors !

- Il et vraiment aller promener sont .....canard ?

- Canard ? Fred n'a pas de canard ?!?!? Bon en tout cas tu va le rejoindre dehors ! je ne sais pas trop il est ou mais tu va le voir !

Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras dit un faible : je t'aime beaucoup Harry.... Et il lui répondit : moi aussi 'mione... et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et s'en alla dehors. George vit Hermione se diriger vers la porte de sortit alors il compris qu'elle voulait lui annoncer... Quand elle arriva dehors elle vit que Fred faisait les cent pas autour e son balai. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui dit :

- Fred ! Sil te plaît ne va pas promener ton canard, vers de terre ,poisson rouge ou autre reste avec moi sil te plaît !

- Mais.... Il a besoin de se promener ...

- Je m'en fou tu n'en a même pas Fred ! Je veux te dire quelque chose..... sil te plaît écoute moi...

Fred se mit en face d'Hermione lui sourit et dit :

- Cette fois je t'écoute... très nerveux mais je t'écoute !

Elle rit et dit :

- Je... Fred.... Je t'aime Fred...

- Moi aussi je t'aime... Hermione...

Hermione seras Fred dans ses bras et l'embrassa le plus passionnément que possible, se qui fit voir des étincelle a Fred et Hermione qui était leurs premier baiser. Après 5 minute de profond baisé, Hermione se mit a pleurer doucement dans les bras de Fred. Fred lui caressait les cheveux d'Hermione et vit qu'elle pleurais, il comprit qu'elle se sentait bien mais si elle pleurais sûrement que quelque chose clochait, alors il se mit a chanter doucement :

- Lorsque que tu te sens seul dans la nuit....

- Et que tout tes rêve sont enfui

_Sèche tes pleur et songe a tes amie_

_Qui seront la pour chasser tes souci..._

_Une chanson comme un air de fête,_

_Un refrain d'enfant me vent sens cesse_

_Se n'est pas grand chose j'le sais bien mais sa te feras dormir jusqu'au matin..._

Hermione releva la tête et sourit a Fred.

- Merci beaucoup.... Comment tu a fait pour savoir ma chanson ?

- C'est un Ange qui me la chanter...

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite mais elle recommença a fredonner les parole et accotant sa tête sur le torse de Fred.

Harry descendit de la chambre et alla voir George qui les regardait devant une fenêtre et dit :

- Ah ! Il sont beau c'est deux la non ?

- Adorable.... C'est toi qui a parler a Hermione ?

- Oui et toi a Fred ?

- Exactement !on a fait du beau boulo !

Il se tapèrent dans la main et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ou il parlèrent de tout et rien

Fred et Hermione se parlait depuis un bon bout depuis leurs baiser et tout a cous Fred dit :

- Hermione ? tu veux monter sur mon balai ?

- Quoi ? tu sais que je déteste voler ?

- Oui mais... tu pourrais vaincre ta peur ?

- Non Fred ! Je ne peux ... pas !

- Aller !

Il prit sa main et il monta sur son balai. Il la prit et la mit devant lui. Elle se d'ébats quelque instant avant de se léser faire et de faire confiance a Fred. Il s'envolèrent les deux de plus en plus haut Hermione avait les yeux fermer et elle disait : Je veux redescendre ! Fred lâcha d'une main sont balai pour serrer Hermione sur lui et la sécuriser. Elle rentra ses oncle dans le bras de Fred. Il gémit et s'aventura en haut d'une forêt. La vu était magnifique il dit a Hermione d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder le paysage, elle le regardât et trouva ceci tout simplement sublime. Les arbre vert était splendide.... On voyait au loin un lac...Il se faisait tard donc les reflet de la lune sur le lac formait un rond déformer grâce au vague. Il se promenèrent comme sa pendant des dizaine de minute... en fredonnant des parole de chanson... et en s'embrassant... Une fois rentrée a la maison, Tout était fermer... tout le monde était coucher et il faisait très noir... Un bruit se fit entendre vers le salon... Fred et Hermione intrigué se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit et découvrirent que quelque chose bougeait... Il se rapprochèrent de la chose et Hermione dit tout bas : Lumos... et la sa baguette fit un éclat de lumière qui laissa voir une bête immonde... Blanche et dépourvu de bouche, elle flottait dans les air comme un fantôme mais semblait vivante... De long cheveux bleu et des yeux qui recouvrait la majore partit de la tête de la bête était d'un rouge sang. Des ongle plus coupant qu'un couteau suisse et plus long qu'un crayon a mine ! La bête qui se retourna et au contact de la lumière eu le réflexe de cacher ses yeux avec ses main et il fit un cri les plus aigu et insoutenable. Hermione mit ses main sur ses oreille pour entendre moins se crie mais la bête qui semblait très énerver se mit a tourner comme une toupie et avec ses long oncle rouge coupait en tout se qu'il trouvait.... Fred sauta sur Hermione pour ne pas que la bête le touche. Et tout juste avant que ses oncle transperce le ventre d'Hermione il atterrir sur le sol. Hermione marmonna un merci et diminua la force de la lumière de sa baguette avec son chandail dit a Fred :

- C'est un sombrinos... il crains la lumière... sa le met en rogne que d'être a la lumière donc.... Il faut que le tue avec une haute doses de lumière !

- Comment on fait !?!?!?

- Tu fait le même mouvement que pour wingadiom leviosa ( nda : désoler je sais pas trop comment écrire ca ....) et tu dit : Lumus expla solem... d'accord ? a trois .... Un... deux... trois !

Hermione et Fred se levèrent en même temps dire très fort : LUMUS EXPLA SOLEM !

Et la bête arrêta tout ses projet de détruire la maison et s'affaissa sur le sol dans un fracas elle disparu en poussière....

- Bien joué ma puce...

- Ah mais toi aussi bravo chéri....

Alors ? comment vous trouvez ? J'adore les reviez !


	3. Carte et polochon

Chapitre 3 :

Après avoir vaincu le sombrinos, Fred et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leurs chambre respective... Fred et Hermione s'embrasèrent et allèrent se coucher... A leurs réveille Molly et Harry était a la cuisine entrain de manger tendis que Ron au salon entrain de lire. Hermione s'installa alla table et commença a manger les œuf délicieux quand elle senti une main sur son épaule... elle se retourna et vit Fred qui venait de se réveiller et lui faisait un sourire malicieux... Il l'embrassa.. et la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea avec elle dehors. Arriver dehors il déposa Hermione sur le sol et lui dit :

- Bonjour ma princesse que diriez vous d'une magnifique rose bleu... comme celle-ci ..

Fred prit une rose bleu qu'il faisait pousser dans leurs jardin et le donna a Hermione.

- Fred... elle est tout simplement magnifique.... La princesse vous embrasserais... volontiers !

Hermione s'approcha de Fred et l'embrasa langoureusement..

- Fred ? Comment vas ton canard ?

- Oh ! Il va très bien ! Il va bientôt se marier !

- Ah oui ? ca c'est génial ! Je peux être la marraine des enfant ?

- Mais bien sur !

Il partir a rire et Hermione dit :

- Je revient ! je doit ... aller voir ta mère pour lui demander quelque chose d'accord ?

- Bien sur...... mais revient vite....

Hermione alla voir Molly et lui demanda si elle pouvait prendre un vase pur mettre la fleur de Fred dedans ...Elle lui donna et Hermione alla posé la fleur dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle retourna voir Fred et lui dit :

- C'est fait... alors... la rentrée dans 2 jour! Tu a hâte ?

- Pas du tout ! mais quand même...... je vais revoir mes ami..... ca va être bien de retournée a Poudlard....

- Oui c'est vrai ! ca va faire du bien...

Soudain on vit un hibou s'approcher d'eux... Elle ne le reconnaissait pas mais il vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Hermione . Hermione vit une lettre accrocher a la patte de l'oiseaux inconnu..... elle le prit et l'ouvrit... et un énorme filet bleu et noir j'aïr de la lettre pour s'affaisser sur la poitrine d'Hermione et en s'enroulant autour de sa tête... Hermione ne pouvait plus respirer... elle lâcha la lettre et tira de toute ses force sur les filet diabolique qui couvrait sa bouche et son nez...mais en vint.. elle ne pouvait plus bouger la tête parce que le sort recouvrait maintenant toute la partit de son corps... Fred sauta sur Hermione et agrippa les filet ou se trouvait son nez et sa bouche et tira de toute ses force... les jet de lumière ses resserrait autour d'Hermione de plus en plus..... il allait l'asphyxier ! Soudain George sortit dehors et vit la lumière autour d'Hermione et Fred qui se débattait pour les enlever, il se précipita sur eux et tira lui aussi sur les corde pour enfin qu'il se déchire et qu'il laisse respirer Hermione... Hermione qui avait le teint bleu... respira un bon coup avant de se débattre comme une déchaîner pour percer , enfin un trou qui laissa passer ses bras et écarta le plus possible les jambe pour se dégager des corde qui se resserrait autour de ses jambe... finalement elle poussa un énorme cri et Ron qui l'avait entendu se précipita dehors et alla aider Hermione, Fred et George qui eux aussi se débattait pour sortir Hermione de la... Ginny elle aussi sortit et vit en premier la lettre qui était tomber pars terre et d'ou sortait les corde, filet et jet de lumière bleu et noir... elle la prit et la déchira en deux d'un cous sec... Ce qui fit disparaître tout se qui entourait Hermione faisant tomber a la renverse tout ceux qui tirait sur ses jet. Hermione qui était rester debout, tomba sur le sol et s'évanouis. A son réveille, elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Fred et toute la famille et Harry était autour d'elle et la regardait incertain. Elle se releva et dit :

- De qui était cette maudite lettre...

Ginny qui avait ramasser les deux bout de lettre qu'elle avait déchirer et mettent ainsi fin a ses souffrance lui tendit et vit :

_Cher Sang-de-bourbe..._

_En t'envoyant cette lettre je te dédit tout mes sentiment... MEURS PETITE GARCE !_

_Au plaisir d'aller a ton enterrement,_

_Drago Malefoy_

Hermione baisa la lettre et releva la tête et dit :

- Lui.... Quand je vais le rencontré... Je vais le mettre en pièce... il va tellement être défigurer que même ses deux gorille qui lui sers d'ami vont le prendre pour un inconnu !

- Je pense que tu va pas être la seul la lui pété la face ! dit Fred qui bouillait de l'intérieur...

- Non... on va être 6 a lui faire regretter d'être en vie dit Harry qui était encore plus frustrer que Fred.

- Il va tellement avoir peur qui va vouloir retourner dans le ventre de sa mère en 3 seconde et quart ! dit Ginny qui serrais les point.

Hermione sortit de son lit en respirant a fond et demanda a Molly :

- Chère Molly! Avez vous ici dans votre humble maison _une hache ou une guillotine_ ? elle dit c'est dernier mot avec un peu plus de force dans la voix.

- Non malheureusement Hermione .... Mais j'ai un excellent livre de magie noire !

Ron regarda sa mère avec le visage le plus blanc du monde et dit terrifier :

- Tu as un livre de magie noire ? TOI ?

- Mais non c'est une blague ! aucun livre ou instrument de magie noire ne rentre sous mon toit !

- Oh... dommage dit Hermione dessus. Ah bien ca va donner une raison a mon poing de cassé la figure de Malefoy !

Et elle se dirigea avec Fred et Harry au salon. Elle s'assit sur le divan et Fred s'assit juste a coter d'elle et passa sont bras autour de ses épaule. Hermione déposa sa tête sur son épaule et dit triste :

- Pourquoi il fait toujours que quelque chose tourne au vinaigre dans ma vie ?

- Parce que tu est trop belle et que tout le monde te veux....

- Je ne pense pas Fred que tout le monde me trouve... belle....

- Ah bon ? Mais comment il font alors ? Comment font il de ne pas fondre devant toi ?

- Parce que tout le monde ne m'aime pas comme...... toi !

- Ouais c'est vrai... tu m'aime trop... et je t'aime encore plus !

Ron rentra dans la pièce et demanda a Hermione :

- Hermione ? qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec la lettre de Malefoy ?

- Est-ce que je devrait la brûler ou la montrer a Dumbeldor ?

- Dumbeldor ne peux rien faire.... Tu fait mieux de la brûler !

- Bonne idée !

Elle se leva et mit les deux moitié de la carte pars terre et dit :

- Lévia

Alors la carte se leva et Hermione dirigea la carte avec sa baguette jusqu'à la cours extérieur du Terrier. Elle dit en arrivant dehors :

- Inflamaré...

Et la carte prit feu.... Après avoir regarder la carte s'envoler en fumer Hermione rentra a l'intérieur dit a Fred qui avait suivit Hermione :

- Ouf... ca fait du bien !

Elle l'embrassa et alla dans la chambre de Ginny... dès qu'elle rentra dans la chambre elle reçu en pleine tronche un oreiller ! Elle vit Ginny au fond de la pièce sur son lit avec un oreiller dans la main et une pille de polochon sur le sol et Ginny cria :

- BATAILLE DE POLOCHON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. MÉMO

Bonjour ! je sais vous vous attendiez a un chapitre mais vu que j'ai 4 fiction et l'école en plus il va y avoir 1 chapitre par mois.... Je suis désoler...Mais L'école m'occupe trop.... Alors... a la prochaine !


	5. Arriver a Poudlard et Frite

Chapitre 5 :

Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard sérieusement.. mais l'école.. le travail prend TOUT mon temps… je suis encore désoler. Alors petite révision du dernier chapitre : Drago a envoyer une lettre ensorceler pour dire les sentiment mauvais qu'il avait pour Hermione… Tout le monde est en pétard et Hermione et Ginny sont sur le point de faire une bataille de polochon…

Hermione prit un oreiller a coter d'elle et le lanças de toute ses force sur Ginny qui tomba du lit et atterrit sur les fesse pars terre avec le visage étourdit. Elle reprit ses esprit et en prit un autre avant de la balancer sur la figure d'Hermione. Ginny sauta sur son lit, Hermione fit de même. Des millier de plume sortit des polochon des deux fille et des rire s'exclamèrent dans la pièce. Dès que le soleil fut tomber et que la lune brilla dans le ciel, les deux jeune fille descendirent en bas pour souhaiter bonne nuit a tout le monde avant de se coucher. Le lendemain, sur le chemin de traverse tout le monde achetas les livre et matériel nécessaire. Dans une boutique de vêtement de Quiditch traînais Harry et Ron, Chez Zonko était George et Fred pendants que Molly et Arthur chez Fleury et Bott. Ginny et Hermione était chez madame Guipure pour essayez de nouvelle robe de sorcier. Hermione prit deux ou trois robe sexy et une traditionnel pour l'école. Hermione qu sortait de la cabine demanda a Ginny :

- Alors ? je suis sexy ?

Fred qui venait d'entrée dans le pièce regarda Hermione avec des yeux exorbité la bouche ouverte et laissa tomber toute les chose qu'il avait dans les main.

- Tu est…. Sublime !

- Merci beaucoup! Toi aussi tu est sublime chérie ! dit Hermione flatter.

- Ouais tu va en arracher a l'école ! Tout le gars vont être a tes pied !

- J'espère qu'il ne l'approcheront pas parce que il vont rendre visite a mon poing…

Hermione alla embrasser Fred et dit :

- Je l'achète ou non ?

- Si tu ne l'achète pas je te tue ! dit Ginny.

- Bon je croit que je vais l'acheter ! dit Hermione en riant .

Après avoir fait les boutique, toute la petite famille rentrèrent a la maison ou Molly les attendait pour préparer le dinner. Tout le monde s'assit a la table et commença a parler et a manger. Hermione était perdu dans ses pensée. Elle repensait a cette carte.. toute la haine que Malefoy éprouvait pour elle….. elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi forte.. bien sur il ne l'aimait pas mais a se point? Elle eu un frisson juste avant de sentir les lèvre de Fred sur sa joue.

- A quoi tu pense Mione ?

- A Drago… en faitent… a cette carte..

- Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

- Lui réglé sont compte bien sur…

- D'accord… mais fait attention !?! Tu sais Malefoy est très puissant… sûrement moins que toi… mais quand même…

Elle l'embrassa et dit :

- T'inquiète… d'une voix rassurante.

Le dinner prit fin. Il montèrent chacun dans leurs chambre sauf Fred qui était assit a la table de cuisine a lire un livre. Hermione descendit et le vit seul assit près de la table. Elle se mit derrière lui et lui mit un objet devant lui. Fred surprit le regarda attentivement. C'était une boîte. Rouge et or avec un ruban jaune autour. Elle était ovale et de bonne dimension. Elle vint se mit a coter de lui et le regarda ouvrir la boite et s'extasier devant les millier de bonbon que comptait la boîte.

- J'ai vu ca chez Honeyduke… j'ai cru que ca te plairait..

- Mes bien sur que ca me plaît ! je t'aime Hermione…

- Tu prendras sa comme cadeaux de mariage pour ton canard !

- Tu ne la pas oublier ? dit Fred surprit

- Non ! il est encré dans ma mémoire !

Il passèrent la soirée ensemble. Après 2heures il allèrent dans la chambre de George et se mirent au lit. Coller l'un a l'autre il rêvèrent . Le lendemain matin tout le monde était stresser sauf Fred et Hermione. Après le petit déjeuner prit et les valise faitent. Il prirent le train. Le seul compartiment qui n'était pas combler était au fond complètement et il contenait Neville. Fred, Hermione, Ron, Harry et George s'assirent avec Neville dans le petit compartiment. D'un coté Harry, Ron Hermione et Fred et de l'autre, George, Neville. Le trajet se fit mouvementé. Le train s'arrêta 2 fois pars cause de problème mécanique. Personne ne savait pourquoi non plus… mais on avait une étrange sensation. Arrivera l'école, Hermione , Fred et Ron furent convoquer par le professeur Dumbeldor. Après avoir monter les escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur, les élève furent surprissent de voir un épinglette : Préfet .

- Je voudrait vous nommez préfet de votre maison.. quand ditent vous ?

- Wow.. si je mit attendait.. dit Fred tout éberlué.

- J'accepte avec plaisir ! dit Hermione

- Eh… J'ai pas le choix d'accord ! dit Ron fatiguer.

- Bon alors désarmait vous aller avoir un chambre pour vous seul.. avec trois autre préfet de chaque maison. Venez je vais vous montrer.

Ensemble il se dirigèrent vers l'endroit prévu c'était près de la tour d'astronomie. Il se mit proche d'une colonne de béton et dit : Chou-fleur carotter. La colonne s'ouvrit en deux et laissa voir une pièce immense ! avec des mur vert, or, rouge, bleu, et jeune. Et un tapis avec tout les signe de toute les maison sur un fond noir. Une multitude de divan et de table ornait le sol avec des tableaux sur les mur. Au fond il y avait 4 porte avec l'insigne de chaque maison.

- Je vous laisse admirer et vous installer… vos valise on été transporter ici. Alors je vous laisse.

Tout les trois se ruait vers la chambre. Quand il entrèrent il y avait 3 lit. Une autre pièce pour la salle de bain et trois armoire pour le linge. Hermione alla s'asseoir sur son lit et regarda vers les deux autre et dit :

- Vous pensez que ca va être qui les autre préfet ?

- Je ne sais pas… sûrement pas des Frite…dit Ron tout sérieux.

- Des frite ? mais de quoi tu parle !

- Oh rien.. j'ai seulement faim… alors on va manger ! aller venez ! dit il en tirant Fred qui était entrain de regarder un tableau.

Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir la porte sortit et elle vit les préfet qui se trouvait dans la pièce… Il y avait Cho Chang et deux autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et trois autre habiller avec des habit de poufsouffle non plus inconnu. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de Serpentard… Elle rentra dans la pièce avec un énorme sourire et alla voir une fille au cheveux roux avec des tache de rousseur sur le visage qui était sur le divan et semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Hermione ! tu cherche quelque chose non ?

La petite fille releva la tête vers Hermione. Ses yeux était magnifique, il était vert émeraude avec des teinte verte dedans. Elle fit un grand sourire et dit :

- Bonjour ! je m'appelle Zara… oui je cherche mon cahier de potion… je croit lavoir perdu et J'ai cours!

Hermione fronça les sourcil et remarqua un livre noir charbon au pied du divan elle le pointa et dit :

- Ce ne serais pas ca pas hasard ?

- Oui ! dit la fille toute contente méfiante d'affronter Rogue. Merci beaucoup Hermione…

- Appelle moi Hermy comme tout le monde dit elle avec un petit sourire. Tu peux m'aider Zara ? c'est que je ne connaît personne… apport bien sur Fred et Ron comme préfet mais…

- Bien sur.. Hermy ! je veux bien t'aider vient je vais te les présenter..

Hermione aida Zara a se lever et elle les amena roche des deux autre garçons. L'un était brune t l'autre blond il était les deux de dos.

- Marc ! Sébastien ! je voudrait vous présenter quelqu'un…

les deux gars se retournèrent et fit face a Hermione. L'un lui sourit amicalement et l'autre dit :

- Oh ! Bonjour ! tu doit être… la préfète de…. Gryffondor ? oui c'est ca, moi c'est Sébastien ! dit le brun.

- Bonjour Sébastien. Moi c'est Hermione. Et toi tu doit être … Marc ?

- Oui ! bien sur . Ca fait longtemps que tu est arriver ?

- Ici ? oui depuis 6 ans… et toi ?

- Ah oui ? moi c'est ma troisième année.. j'était a Beauxbâtons avant ! J'aime bien mieux Poudlard !

Hermione lui sourit et dit :

- Oh ! Oui c'est vrai.. voici…

Hermione alla prendre les bras de Fred et Ron qui était entrain de se parler et les emmena proche de Zara, Marc et Sébastien.

- ...Fred et Ron.

- Bonjour ! c'est moi Fred…

- Et moi Ron !

Les 6 élèves continuèrent a faire connaissance quand Cho Chang remarquant la présence de Hermione alla a ca rencontre.

- Hey ! Hermione ! tu va bien ?

- Oh… Cho ! oui et toi ?

- Oui super ! tu est préfet ? Moi aussi mais de Serdaigle… je croit avoir vu tout le monde… et toi ?

- Oh moi j'ai rencontrer ceux de poufsouffle mais pas de Serdaigle dis de Serpentard…

- Veux tu que je te les présente ?

- Oui sa m'aiderais !

Cho se dirige avec Hermy vers les deux autre Serdaigle. Il sont assit sur le divan et parle.

- Viviane… Philippe… voici Hermione

Les deux autre préfet arrêtèrent de parler et se retournèrent vers eux et fit un signe de la main. La fille était Blonde au yeux bleu, elle était très belle elle devait l'avouer. Et Philippe était Roux au yeux vert. Il se leva et alla a coter d'Hermione et lui posa quelque question sur elle. Après Viviane dit souriante :

- Bonjour ! si tu peux m'aider a faire le sort pour consumer je vais t'adorer toute ma vie. J'étais justement entrain de demander des conseille a Philippe.. toi tu peux m'aider ?

- Bien sur ! dit Hermione contente de pouvoir aider une amie du coter magie.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et prit sa baguette qui étai dans sa poche et dit :

- Tu voit il faut tout simplement faire un mouvement brusque vers l'objet que tu veux faire flamber en disant : Locornum Inflamaré…

Le parchemin qui était sur la table prit feu immédiatement. Viviane eu un cri soudain et regarda Hermione comme si c'était une sainte.

- Aller ! essaie ! prend ta baguette et.. a toi !

Viviane fit la même chose que Hermione et une autre bout de papier prit feu immédiatement. Soudain les grande porte de la colonne de Béton s'ouvrirent. 3 personne rentrèrent dans la pièce…Une fille qui ressemblait a un bouldog et 2 autre garçons. Un la tête brune et au gros bourrelet et l'autre mince et élancer au cheveux platine placé sur le crâne.

- Voilà les autre préfet… c'est vraiment pitoyable ! Dit Drago.

Alors ? vous avez aimer ??? REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW


	6. Mot de l'auteur

Mot de l'auteur :

Bonjour…..

J'arrête d'écrire mes fanfic de Harry Potter pour un moment j'ai d'autre idée en tête et… en faite je n'est plus vraiment d'idée pour ceux si… alors si j'ai d'autre idée je vais les continuer ! mais pas avant un moment…

Girl-Angel111

XXX


End file.
